Winter's Gambit
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Gender reversal Max Fleischer Superwoman story loosely based on the Golden Age comics. When Louis Lane accepts an invitation to dinner with glamorous film star Delores Winters, Clara Kent/Superwoman decides to keep tabs on him. In doing so, she uncovers a terrifying secret from a familiar foe.


"Up in the sky,look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Posessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

Ace reporters Clara and Louis exited a theater showing actress Delores Winters' latest movie "Susie's Daydream".

"Amazing how Miss Winters doesn't want to enjoy the success of her latest film. That was terrific!" Louis said with a smile on his face.

"Well,the note she left behind said that she wanted to take some time off from showbiz." Clara stated.

"Oh well, I just hope she surfaces again very soon." Louis said with a sigh.

"You're really hung up on her, aren't you, Louis?" Clara asked plainly.

"No,nothing like that, Clarybelle. I just appreciate her talent is all." Louis said defensively.  
The next day, Louis walked into the Daily Planet offices, only to run into copy girl, Jenny Olsen, a cute, blonde and freckled girl with her hair done back in a ponytail. Jenny had a broad grin on her face as she walked past him and whispered into his ear "Wait till you see what's on your desk!"

Louis couldn't believe it, what could possibly be on his desk? Louis entered his office, only to see a bouquet of beautiful red roses laying on his desk,with a note attached! The first thing that went through Louis' mind was "Jenny, that silly girl! She doesn't know when to quit!" He approached the roses, and took them in his hands, he froze when he read the note.

Clara walked into the office she shared with Louis and said to Louis as she passed him on the way to her desk "Oh, a pretty bouquet! Another object of affection from Jenny?" she asked playfully.

"She wants to meet me." Louis said softly.

"Who?" Clara nonchalantly queried.

"Delores Winters" Louis said, with a quivering voice.

"What?!" Clara yelped, fixing her eyes on Louis and the flowers. "What does it say?" she demanded.

"Dearest Louis, I have read your extremely exiting columns and stories for several years now, and have been so entranced with you that I simply must meet you in person! Meet me at "The Whistling Canary Lounge" at 8:00. After that, we'll go back to my place for a private chat. Love, Delores Winters". Louis read falteringly.

"But Louis, how do you know this isn't a trap?" Clara asked suspiciously. "No Clara, it couldn't be a trap. This is probably just from the fan letter I sent her long ago. Relax." Louis said reassuringly.

"I still don't think you should go, it doesn't seem right to me." Clara said warily.

"Listen Clarybelle, don't let your jealousy take over this situation. Listen, I've got to finish up my story, so I can get ready for my rendevous." Louis said, beginning to work on his typewriter, as Clara furrowed her brow and crossed her arms with frustration.

"Looks like Louis is so star struck, he's lost his common sense. I better keep an eye on him." she thought to herself.

Louis arrived at the "Whistling Canary" at 8:05. He approached the reservations desk and asked the gentleman stationed there "Excuse me sir, my name is Louis Lane. Is anyone expecting me?"

"Why yes, sir. Right this way." The man led Louis to a dark area at the back of the lounge, where a beautiful young woman in a black coat, her pitch black hair tied up in a blue handkerchief, wearing a pair of sunglasses sat.

"It's her!" Louis said the instant he saw her.

Her black beauty mark above her ruby red lips gave her away. "My,my. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting, Mister Lane?" Delores asked sultrily.  
"Uh.. M.. Miss Winters, I'm sorry to have kept you." Louis said apologetically.

"It's no problem, Mister Lane. Please have a seat."

Delores said, indicating to the seat adjacent to her. Louis took the seat with some hesitation. Meanwhile, at the other end of the room, Clara sat at a table, with an untouched glass of water in front of her, staring at the two as they talked.

"So, how did you like the roses I sent you?" Delores asked while taking a sip of her martini.

"Oh, they w.. were utterly beautiful!" Louis replied.

"Mister Lane, is everything alright?" Delores asked.

"Um.. ye.. yes, it's just not every day that I get to speak to a.." Louis said as he lowered his voice to a whisper "famous movie star like you, Miss Winters."

Delores just smiled,bearing her white, flawless teeth and said "Don't worry, Mister Lane, no one can recognize me in this little getup. And you may call me Delores if you please."

"Um.. very well, Delores. You can call me Louis." Louis said.  
"Well, Louis. What do you say we get out of here and head over to my place." Delores said forwardly.

Louis broke out in a cold sweat and said "Your place? Why. s..sure."

"Terrific, I'll just pay for my drink and we'll leave." Delores then took a fifty dollar bill out of her purse and put it on the table. Louis looked at it astonishedly,as Delores said "The rest of it's a tip. Come, Louis dear, let us steal away." She said, taking Louis' hand, then the two walked out of the lounge.

Clara waited for them to walk out the door, she then put money on her table and followed them.

Outside, Clara saw the two get into a waiting Limousine and drive off. She hailed a taxi, and upon entering said "Tail that Limo, but do it inconspiculously."

"Right, toots!" the driver enthuisiastically replied. "This is the highlight of my night!" and they took off.

The Limo stopped at a large, luxiorious building in marble. "This is just a house I'm renting while I'm visiting Metropolis. Why don't we step inside, Louis, and you can tell me all about those amazing scoops you've obtained." Delores said as she and Louis entered the building.

The cab stopped outside the building after the two had entered, and Clara got out and paid her fare, the driver said "Hey baby, you sure you don't need me to wait for you?"

"No, that's all right. I'll be fine." The cab drove off, and Clara walked up to the house and used her X-ray vision to look inside, and saw Louis sitting on the couch, and Delores, dressed in a black cocktail dress, free of her disguise at the minibar, pouring Louis a stiff Bourbon on the rocks.

She walked over to him and asked "How about a drink, Louis dear? Hmm?"

"Well, I usually don't drink, but, I wouldn't want to insult your hospitality." Louis took a small sip of his drink, then he put it down and said "There. That's enough for right now, Wouldn't want to overdo.." Louis' voice trailed off, as he slumped in his chair.

A wicked smile formed on Delores' face as she got up from her seat and said into an intercom "Alright, he's ready, prep him!" Outside, Clara's eyes widened in horror as several muscular men walked into the room. They took Louis in their arms and manuevered him into an adjourning room, filled with scientific equipment. They strapped Louis to a chair in an upright position and placed a metallic headband with an emerald "eye" lens over his forehead.

Delores said to the unconcious reporter in a cold tone "Sleep well Louis darling, for this is a slumber from whence you will never awaken! As soon as my brain is in your healthy male body, The Ultra-Humanite will finally be able to rule!"

Outside, Clara pondered to herself "The Ultra-Humanite? That's the old man I defeated a while ago, so he's in Miss Winters' body now,is he? That explains her disappearance. But he's still after Louis' brain, so there must be something wrong with hers as well. But this lunatic picked the wrong brain to snatch! I'll see to it that he finally faces justice!" Clara's face carried a dutiful expression of pride on it as she said to herself "This looks like a job for Superwoman!" Clara then went behind a fountain and took off her glasses and let down her hair, she then stripped off her outer clothing revealing her Superwoman costume! Superwoman busted the door down and went in, as an alarm sounded.

As the Humanite's men were readying a large control box, they heard the alarm, and suddenly Superwoman burst through the wall into the room in a cloud of dust!

"Superwoman!" the Humanite exclaimed. "Get her!"  
The men grabbed a couple of knives from their pockets, and charged at the Woman of Steel. But as the weapons jabbed her, they merely crumpled against her body! Superwoman then grabbed the men and tossed them aside, then turned her attention to the Ultra-Humanite.

"I thought you'd arrive to save your precious Louis, Superwoman! That's why I brought this fail-safe!" he held up a remote like device. "This is an invention of my own. It has the ability to shut down any engine." Suddenly, a roaring occured overhead "Like that plane's overhead!" The madman pushed the device's red button and the plane's engine began to audibly sputter! "You can't rescue your reporter friend and the people on that plane at the same time, Woman of Steel! So choose!" With that, Superwoman grabbed the top of the Humanite's dress, and lifted him up off the ground "What are you doing?!"  
The Humanite shrieked. At the same time, Superwoman grabbed Louis off the chair, snapping his bonds off like they were dental floss, and threw him over her shoulder. She grabbed the henchmen by their collars with the same hand that was holding the Ultra-Humanite, and with a mighty leap, took to the sky! The pilots desperately tried to regain their altitude, when suddenly, Superwoman grabbed the underbelly of the plane with her free hand and staightened it! The Maiden of Might flew with the massive jet on her outstretched palm until she reached the airport. there she set the massive plane down with ease, before taking to the sky again!

The headline in the Planet the next day read "Superwoman Rescues Planet Reporter FromMadman In Starlet's Body! Safely Lands 747!" "Story By Louis Lane".

In the office Clara and Louis shared, the two were looking over that day's edition, when Louis said "I still can't believe that Delores Winters has that awful scientists brain inside her!"

"I think the public feels the same way, Louis." Clara said.

"So, now that you're safe and sound again, how about dinner tonight, at my place? "

"Sorry Clara, but Superwoman's the only woman for me!" Louis said.

Clara turns to us with a heroic smile, pulls her glasses down, and winks!

THE END 


End file.
